Meet Again?
by Lee CP
Summary: Bertemu dengannya lagi? /"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"/"Aku tidak punya urusan menjawab pertanyaanmu."/ Special fic for event: LOVE4INO 2016
**MEET AGAIN?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Dunia Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material yang penulis harapkan dari cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Tidak ada hal-hal khusus yang perlu diingatkan. Hanya saja, jika merasa tidak suka, silakan klik ' _back_ ' untuk menghindari tekanan darah tinggi dan fluktuasi epinefrin. :)**

 **.**

 **Special fic for event LOVE4INO 2016**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 **.**

Iwa tidak jauh berbeda dengan Konoha, itulah kesan pertama Ino ketika membuka mata dan menerawang ke balik tirai biru ruangan tempatnya bermalam. Cahaya mentari terasa hangat, sedikit lebih hangat dibandingkan mentari pagi di Konoha pada umumnya. Ini memang kali pertama Ino terbangun di desa terbesar negara Tanah dan kemaren sore adalah pengalaman pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di wilayah yang berada di bawah naungan Tsuchikage itu. Wajar jika seandainya ia merasa asing, meskipun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Iwa sangat mirip dengan Konoha, tanah kelahirannya, sama sekali tidak terasa asing.

Ino merenggangkan badan, mendesah ketika sendi-sendinya berbunyi. Menghabiskan perjalanan panjang selama lima hari memang sangat melelahkan. Istirahat semalam saja tentu tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa penat pada ligamen otot yang menegang. Sebenarnya, ia berencana untuk istirahat total hari ini. Akan tetapi, niatnya langsung terurung ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ino- _san_. Apakah Anda sudah bangun?" terdengar suara di balik pintu. Ino menebak bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah salah seorang gadis utusan Iwa yang menyambut kedatangannya kemarin sore.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun dan akan segera bersiap," Ino menyahut. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum matanya beralih ke sebuah handuk yang terlipat rapi di atas meja. Ia harus mandi ...

.

.

"Hmm ... tidak jauh berbeda dari Konoha," Ino berkomentar ketika kakinya melangkah di tengah keramaian.

"Wah ... berarti Konoha juga seramai ini, ya?" lawan bicara Ino menyahut.

"Tentu saja. Justru aku tidak menyangka bahwa Iwa juga ramai. Yang kudengar, Konoha adalah desa dengan penduduk terpadat di seluruh dunia."

Gadis di samping Ino terkekeh, "Kata kakekku, malahan Iwa adalah desa terpadat."

"Sepertinya tiap orang suka melebih-lebihkan desa masing-masing."

Kemudian, kedua gadis itu tertawa.

"Oh, omong-omong, aku belum berterima kasih karena kau telah mau datang ke Iwa. Terima kasih banyak, Ino- _chan_ ," ucap gadis pemilik mata dan rambut legam yang setahun lebih tua daripada Ino itu.

Ino tersipu mendengar ucapan terima kasih itu. Ia mengibaskan lengan, "Ahaha ... santai saja, Kurotsuchi ... hmm ... – _sama_."

Gadis yang bernama Kurotsuchi tersenyum, "Panggil Kurotsuchi saja."

"Hmm ... tapi beberapa hari lagi, kau akan dilantik, _'kan_? Mana mungkin aku memanggil seorang Tsuchikage dengan nama saja."

"Tapi sekarang kan belum, Ino - _chan_. Oh, ayo kita istirahat dulu."

Ino mengikuti pandangan Kurotsuchi yang mengarah ke sebuah bangku panjang di taman desa. Ia mengekor langkah cucu tsuchikage ketiga itu.

Kurotsuchi terlebih dahulu mengambil tempat di bangku. Ino kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm ... terima kasih karena telah menemaniku jalan-jalan, Kurotsuchi. Padahal, seharusnya kau tidak kemana-mana selama dua hari ini, ' _kan_? Kau harus mempersiapkan segala _tetek bengek_ persiapan acara resepsi pernikahanmu."

Kali ini, giliran Kurotsuchi yang melibaskan tangan. " _Ah_ , bukan masalah. Lagipula, semuanya sudah diatur oleh kakekku. Kan dia yang mendesakku untuk menikah. Hah!" Kurotsuchi mendesah. "Oh, iya. Jangan lupa, kau harus menjadikanku secantik mungkin di hari pernikahanku sebagai ganti karena aku telah mengajakmu keliling desa."

Ino terkekeh, "Itulah alasan kenapa aku datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha."

Ya, Ino Yamanaka diutus oleh Hokage ke desa Iwa atas permintaan Tsuchikage. Onoki, sang tsuchikage ketiga, menginginkan cucunya didandani secantik mungkin di hari pernikahannya. Oleh karena itu, Onoki meminta Kakashi untuk mengirimkan perias terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Konoha. Pilihan Kakashi jatuh kepada Ino yang memang terkenal sangat ahli berdandan dan _fashionable_.

Ketika dua gadis itu asyik bercerita, muncul dua pria berompi shinobi di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf, Kurotshuchi- _sama_ , Tsuchikage- _sama_ meminta Anda untuk segera menghadap beliau. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin beliau sampaikan."

Kurotsuchi mendesah sambil memijat dahi dan menggeleng. "Ya ampun. Baru satu jam aku meninggalkannya, sekarang ia sudah memanggilku. Dasar Kakek!"

Ino tertawa kecil sebelum Kurosuchi menatapnya yang bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah pertanyaan, "Bagaimana ini?"

"Sudahlah. Kau temui saja Tsuchikage- _sama_. Aku tidak apa-apa jalan-jalan sendiri."

"Ngg? Tidak apa-apa kah?"

Ino mengangguk. "Umm ... aku juga akan kembali ke penginapan, sepertinya."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, Ino- _chan_."

Kurotsuchi menghilang bersama kedua shinobi yang menjemputnya sebelum Ino sempat melambaikan tangan.

Ino mendesah. Sekarang, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kembali ke penginapan atau tetap melanjutkan perjalanan keliling Iwa? Ada beberapa tempat yang belum sempat dikunjunginya. Pertama, bukit suci tempat batu prasasti yang menjadi simbol Iwagakure berada. Kedua, stadium ujian chunnin Iwa yang terbuat dari susunan batu antik.

Ino berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalannya. Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan selama ia bersikap sopan dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kurotsuchi tadi. Lagipula, kalau ia kembali ke penginapannya sekarang, mungkin ia akan mati kebosanan menghabiskan sisa hari di kamarnya. Sudah diputuskan, ia akan pergi ke bukit suci.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka agak terengah ketika kakinya berhenti di puncak tangga. Kini, ia telah berdiri di bukit suci, tempat paling bersejarah di Iwagakure. Prasasti dan batu yang menjadi simbol desa Iwa kini berada tepat beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ino mulai melangkah kembali, mendekati batu bersejarah panjang itu. Kakinya melangkah seiring dengan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya yang indah tergerai. Tak berselang lama, mata birunya menangkap sosok bayangan yang berdiri di depan prasasti. Ino menyibakkan poni, mengerutkan dahi untuk memastikan sosok di hadapannya. Semakin jelas iris birunya menangkap sosok pria berkimono putih dengan paduan _fitting_ hakama berwarna kontras.

"Shi-san?"

Benar, orang itu adalah Shi, _jounin_ dari desa Kumo. Pria pirang seperti Ino tersebut menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Dahinya yang telanjang—biasanya ditutupi oleh ikat kepala berlambang Kumo—sedikit mengerut.

"Yamanaka?"

"Ah, ternyata itu benar kau," Ino berlari kecil menghampiri pria yang lebih tinggi sekitar sepuluh senti darinya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Iwa? Menjalani misi?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino, Shi balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri?"

Ternyata pria itu tidak berubah, pikir Ino. Shi masih bersikap dingin kepadanya. Namun, Ino tetap memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shi. "Aku diutus oleh Hokage untuk menjadi penata rias calon pengantin baru di desa ini. Kau tahu ' _kan_ kalau calon Tsuchikage yang baru akan segera menikah? Ahaha ..."

Shi hanya menggumamkan "Oh" yang membuat Ino merasa canggung. Pria itu tidak mencair dengan Ino membawakan suasana yang hangat, sehangat matahari yang kini bersinar cerah di atas kepala mereka.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

Komentar Ino membuat Shi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tidak berubah? Dari segi apa?"

Yup, akhirnya Ino berhasil mengajak Shi ke dalam percakapan. "Hmm ... semuanya. Dari sikapmu, gayamu, dan ... ketampananmu."

Seketika Shi menyesal karena telah menyahut ketika melihat aura 'genit' yang terpancar di sudut mata biru lawan bicaranya. Shi menghembuskan napas dari mulut, "Kau juga sama sekali tidak berubah, Yamanaka. Masih tetap berisik."

"Tapi sikap seperti ini yang membuatmu ingat kepadaku, ' _kan_?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gaya khas manjanya.

Shi mendesah keras. "Kau membuatku pusing. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini."

"Eh? Tunggu. Kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Masa sudah mau pergi? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Shi menatap Ino dengan tatapan jengkel. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, hentikan candaanmu."

Ino tidak menyangka Shi akan menjawab seperti itu karena awalnya ia mengira bahwa pria pirang tersebut tetap akan pergi tanpa mengindahkan perkataannya. Seketika, _mood_ _flirting_ Ino kembali lagi. "Ternyata benar, kau merindukanku, _'kan_?"

"Ah ..." Shi mengerang. Gadis itu rupanya belum berhenti. Ia sempat memantapkan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum Ino Yamanaka bersuara kembali.

"Bukannya berniat untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Makanya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodamu."

Perasaan Shi bercampur aduk saat mendengar Ino berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya.

"Ketika kau kembali ke Kumo, kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Padahal, kenangan kita saat menjalankan misi bersama itu sangat berharga dan tak terlupakan."

Mengingat kembali misi yang pernah mereka laksanakan berdua, membuat Shi merasa malu. Ia memutuskan untuk membuang muka demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. "Lupakan itu."

"Kenapa aku harus melupakannya? Itu adalah kenangan yang paling membahagiakan karena saat itu lah pertama kali seorang pria mengatakan 'suka' kepadaku," Ino menyeringai. "Pria tampan sepertimu menyukaiku, benar-benar seperti sebuah mimpi."

"Sudah kubilang, kau hanya salah paham, bodoh!"

Ino tertawa melihat Shi yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Sifatnya yang biasa dingin kini menjadi sangat tidak terarah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Shi berusaha tenang.

Ino mengibaskan lengan. "Maaf. Ahaha ... tapi kau benar-benar lucu saat tersipu malu, Shi- _san_."

"Ckk ... lupakan saja. Omong-omong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan—siapa itu namanya—Sai, iya, Sai?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Ino terkejut setengah mati. Seorang Shi bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya—dan itu masalah asmaranya? Ino kembali lagi mendapatkan ide iseng, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apa jangan-jangan kau masih menyukaiku dan berharap aku putus dengan Sai - _kun_ , ya?"

"Ah, sial," Shi mengumpat. "Kuulangi sekali lagi, aku tidak _pernah_ menyukai _bocah_ sepertimu. Ada pun kenapa aku bertanya, itu karena aku kasihan dengan pria bernama Sai itu."

Ino mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa kasihan pada Sai - _kun_?"

"Tentu saja aku kasihan kepadanya karena harus memiliki pacar yang tidak punya harga diri."

"Hey! Jaga ucapanmu!" Ino tersinggung.

Shi merasa cukup puas karena berhasil membuat Ino menunjukkan taringnya. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

"Hey, mau ke mana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku."

Shi menghentikan langkah. Ia tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino di belakangnya. "Aku tidak punya urusan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Oh, jangan lupa, kau harus menyulap mempelaiku menjadi secantik mungkin. Sampai jumpa, di hari pernikahanku."

Ketika langkah Shi kian menjauh, Ino hanya terdiam di tempat, terdiam sambil mencerna kalimat Shi yang terakhir. _Mempelaiku ... pernikahanku ..._

Oh, batin Ino berteriak ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja membuat kesalahan besar.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yep, akhirnya selesai satu fic buat event LOVE4INO 2016. Ini _fic_ pertama Lee CP ya. Salam kenal sempay. :)**


End file.
